my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ketsueki Seiko
Background Ketsueki grew up in a terrible area of Tokyo where killing people was the norm. Every day and night people were dying around him while he and his family lived through it all. After years of murder, his father had enough and took Ketsueki and his sister, Ketsuna, to live in a better place which in turn left their mother to die. The memories of his life in the hell hole of a neighborhood were sealed away in the back of his mind for what seemed like ever. After living a peaceful life for a few years Ketsueki met a lot of new friends and became best friends with a girl named Junsuina. They did almost everything together and Ketsueki eventually fell in love with her. He always hoped she'd return his love but she fell for a hero that saved her. He was 12 now and after months and years of his love boiling up he decided to confess to get it off his chest so he called her over to a sidewalk where they usually hang out. When she showed up he instantly decided to tell her and right when he was about to finish telling her she was impaled by a villain, the hero who saved her years ago released to get more popular, and died instantly. Ketsueki SNAPPED and his quirk went on a rampage impaling both the hero and the villain as well as a man innocent bystanders. After all this bloodshed all that was heard were the sounds of laughter of an insane man and the sound of tears hitting the floor. After this incident, his quirk warped his mind making him crave blood so he went on a murder spree killing heroes, villains, and bystanders alike. Eventually, he was captured by the heroes and police but then his quirk evolved after remembering about his mother and the old neighborhood he lived in. Once it evolved he caused the cops and everyone around him to move at his whim and they killed them by hardening the blood in their bodies causing a painful and swift death. Murder after murder nothing could calm his desire for blood. Eventually, he was dubbed an S-Rank villain and was called MASSACRE, due to all of the deaths he caused. One day he went missing, without a word he vanished of the face of the earth without a trace. Eventually, word got around that he left the country to kill more people but this belief was never confirmed. 5 years after his disappearance bodies started to pop u again and the police were concerned about who was doing it. The heroes started to be on edge and became wary of the situation. One day multiple bodies were found cut up and impaled and written on the wall it blood was LET THE BLOOD BATH BEGIN. Everyone instantly knew Massacre has returned to reek carnage. Appearance Ketsueki is a tall, thin, black-eyed, gray-haired male. His skin is bright pale like he lost a lot of blood. His normal attire consists of a black and gray hoodie and black sweatpants. Personality Ketsueki, before he snapped, was a kind and gentle person who never wanted to hurt anyone but after he snapped Ketsueki became incredibly violent and became very psychopathic. He break out in rage every time he sees something that reminds him of his dark past. The only person who could ever calm Ketsueki down was his sister Ketsuna, who Ketsueki cries for after he accidentally blew off her arm in a fit of rage. Ketsueki is always smiling while and after he is fighting/killing someone. Abilities Tracking: '''Ketsueki has an unbelievable ability to track down anyone he's looking for, even if they're mile apart. '''Reflexes: Ketsueki can dodge bullets from point black without any effort. Speed: Can run up to 30 mph Quirk Ketsueki's quirk is Blood Bane. Blood Bane allows Ketsueki to manipulate any type of blood (even other people's) as much as they want. He can solidify the blood to make it as strong as steel, make it sharp enough to cut anything, and move fast enough to barely notice it. The blood type effects the range the user can control the blood to (Longest range to shortest): O, A+,B+, AB+, AB-, B-, A-. He can also absorb blood to heal any injuries. Evolution After the memories of all of his trauma's resurfaced His quirk gain a few more uses. * '''Sacrifice Moves: '''Can now turn any of his limbs in blood (includes his whole body) and then can instantly reform the limbs back to a perfect state. Can only do this with his own blood (or the same blood type). * '''Automatic Defense: '''Blood under his control will automatically defend him when an attack is coming. * '''Cooling/Heating: '''Can now change the blood's temperature. * '''Quirky Blood Puppet: '''Can now control the quirk of anyone under Ketsueki's Blood Puppet. * '''Animal: '''Can now control animal blood (non-human). Stats Before Evolution: After Evolution: Trivia * His Technique far surpassed that of an S rating * Once in a fight, he lost both of his arms but could still use his quirk. * Ketsueki (血液) means blood. Category:Villains Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Characters